


Yearning

by Linkleberri



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, PLEASE CHEER UP, Stars, gift for friend, lovely sempai, space, we all love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkleberri/pseuds/Linkleberri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please don't give up.</p><p>(Crossposted on Wattpad.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SteelDollS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/gifts).



> The song Kaito is singing to Master is Meteor.
> 
> I wasn't intending for him to sing at all, but it just seemed so fitting. Also, the fact that Kaito's a 'star' and the song is about a 'meteor' is purely coincidental.
> 
>  
> 
> Love exists, you know. Let it find you. Let it hold you.
> 
> We will help you up.

There's a star somewhere out there. It's calling your name.

 

_Master... Master...._

 

Its quiet, lonely voice echoes through space towards you.

 

_Please…._

 

Abandoned.

 

_Don’t give up…._

 

Reaching.

 

_....before you find me…_

 

A finger delicately traces your lips, smooth creamy skin and blue-tipped fingernails.

 

_You're so beautiful._

 

Their voice is a whisper louder than before.

 

_Please don't fall asleep forever._

 

Begging.

 

_Please don't go before we meet._

 

Sobbing. Choked back sobbing.

 

_I love you, Master. I want you to meet me. Please._

 

It’s desperate, but their pleas pierce you and you can’t help but feel enamoured.

 

_Master..._

 

Your bed is filled with a new warmth, that of an unfamiliar being.

They’re cuddling up against you, chest pressed against your back.

 

_Master…_

 

_Drift off to sleep with me._

 

The lullaby is sweet, yearning. Your subconscious catches words, stores them in that treasured place in your heart.

 

_Mayonaka..._

_Kanaderu..._

 

_Tokei no..._

_Tsubuyaki..._

 

_Chikutaku..._

_To yume no..._

 

_Hajimari..._

_O tsugeru..._

 

 

With the weak translating ability your sleeping mind has, the soft melody's meaning is uncovered.

 

_Bokura wa..._

_Kimi o sagashi nagara..._

_Utau yo...._

 

_Tooku omou..._

_Koe ga itsuka todoke_

_rareru you ni..._

 

He wants to find you.

 

_Hoshi no nagareru yoru ni..._

_Kitakaze ga toori o fukinuke...._

_Machibito kara tayori wa naku..._

_Akuruhi o egaku dake..._

 

 _I_ want to find you.

 

I love you.

 

 

Please let me find you.


End file.
